Part of the Family
by ThatOneRedfield
Summary: A girl has been living with evelyn for a year, and she finally meets her sons after she died, she helps get revenge, falls in love with one of the the brothers, and becomes family. JackXOC Is better than the summary! Please give it a try! and R


**I've had this idea in my head for a long time now, hopefully it comes out as good as i wanted it too! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**--**

"You alright?" Bobby asked Jack as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Jack Just nodded. "You sure?" Jack nodded again. "You know I love you, man!" Bobby said ruffling Jacks hair. "Come on, let's go see Jerry!"

"How you doing?" Bobby asked giving Jerry a hug.

"Cool." Jerry replied.

"Nice house, man. Not bad at all." Bobby said taking in the sight of Jerry's house.

"What's up, kiddo?" Jerry asked Jack as he hugged him. "Come on, man. Give me a hug, man. Do you remember, when I built that tree house, and you burnt that shit down!?" Jerry asked now directing his attention to Bobby. "Boy I wanted to kick yo ass!"

"Don't worry, your house is brick!" Bobby replied smirking. "I ain't gonna burn it down!"

"Well yeah not now!" Jerry replied taking the cigarette from Jacks hands and putting it out.

--

"You're a police man!" Amelia said pointing to Detective Green.

"That's right, and you're all under arrest, so don't nobody move!" Green replied laughing as Daniella and Amelia ran off.

"What about me, Green? You gonna arrest me too?" Bobby asked.

"Depends Bobby. You keeping straight?" Green asked.

"Straight-ish." Bobby replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"It's good to see you Bobby!" Green said pulling Bobby in for a hug. "Jack." Green said nodding his head toward him.

"Green." Jack replied putting his hand out for a hand shake.

"Sorry about your mom!" Green said sincerely. "Give me some love." He said pulling Jack into a hug.

"Thanks for coming Green! Mom woulda been happy you made it!" Bobby said.

"Shit, your mom woulda been happy you made it back for her funeral." Green replied with a chuckle.

"I didn't come back for no funeral." Bobby said seriously.

"Thanks, but we got it under control!" Detective Fowler said joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I could tell by the looks when I drove in. Everything looks completely different! Detroit's finest cleaned it up huh?" Bobby replied sarcastically.

"We got these punks!" Green replied. "Kid across the street playing basketball witnessed two gang bangers running in, shooting up the place."

"I used to make a good livin around here!" Bobby said rolling his eyes. "Cause cops like you couldn't find tits in a strip joint! Why don't you just come inside, have some coffee and doughnuts, then take your boy and get the fuck outta here, okay?" Bobby said with a smirk. "Come on." He said to Jack as he walked away leaving Green laughing.

"Charming guy!" Fowler muttered.

--

"Nice to be home." Bobby said getting out of his car.

"So, shit Bobby, what've you been up too?" Jack asked getting out as well.

"Oh, I'm a freaking college professor, Jack." Bobby replied sarcastically. "What do you think I've been doing!?"

"Same old Bobby!" Jerry laughed.

"What about you? Still sucking a little cock left and right, or what?" Bobby asked Jack.

"Fucker." Jack replied laughing.

"Y'all ain't right leaving me out in the cold like this!" Angel said as Bobby, Jerry and Jack stepped onto the porch.

"Little brother! You asshole!" Bobby said walking toward Angel.

"You outta be ashamed of yo self!" Jerry said one step behind Bobby.

"I missed my plane!" Angel said honestly, trying to defend himself.

"You missed our mothers funeral too, jar-head!" Bobby said pulling Angel into a hug.

"Whats up boy?" Jerry asked now hugging Angel.

"It's all good man!" Angel replied.

"Shaved off the Afro huh?"

"Jack." Angel smiled as he hugged his younger brother.

"Haven't seen you in forever!" Jack said holding Angel at arms length. "Did you get your teeth whitened?"

"Man, shut up Jackie-poo." Angel said laughing and grabbing his bag.

The brothers walked into their mothers now empty home and stood in the doorway for a moment taking things in. Bobby walked to his moms room and closed the door behind him.

Angel sat on his bed and played the radio. Jack played his guitar, and Jerry sat on the sofa. Bobby looked through his moms personal things, before heading to the bathroom and letting it all out.

--

"You're full of shit man! You're full of shit!" Bobby said to Angel laughing.

"Bobby." Jack said trying to get his attention.

"You can smell that ass from down the street!" Bobby said.

"Bobby!" Jack said getting a little louder.

"She's gotta boyfriend!" Jerry added.

"Shes got hard dick in her right now and the last thing she doing, is thinking about your black ass!" Bobby said laughing, getting Jack to laugh loudly too.

"BOBBY!" Jack yelled through his laughter, finally getting his attention.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Company." Jack said pointing behind Angel.

Bobby looked to see a girl, no more than 21 standing behind Angel. She was wearing jeans, combat boots and a leather jacket. She had long dark hair and bright green eyes.

"Who are you!?" Bobby demanded walking over to her.

"Bobby, calm down!" Jerry said getting in between them.

"I'm Jessi, i've been living here with Evelyn while I go to collage." The girl replied. "Hey Jerry!" She said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Wheres Evelyn?" She asked as everyone fell silent.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Jess, but she died." Jerry replied solemnly.

"How? What happened?" She asked.

"Cops said it was a gang shooting." Jerry replied.

"I gotta sit down." She said as she moved toward the end of Jacks bed, which had actually been hers while he was away.

"You go away cause your aunt died, then you come back and Evelyn died." Jerry said seeing the tears forming around her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She replied quietly.

"I'm Bobby." Bobby said reaching out his hand.

"I know, and you're Angel, and you're Jack." She said looking at the brothers. "I've heard alot about you guys."

"I'm going outside." Angel replied walking down the steps.

"La Vida loca." Bobby muttered.

"Nice meeting you. I'm gonna get some sleep. I'm sure after we get to know you, we'll be calling you family!" Bobby said walking into his mothers room.

"Hey I already call her that!" Jerry said smiling. "I'm gonna go pick up a turkey, and I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Jerry said before he left.

"So, have long have you been here?" Jack asked beaking the ackward silence.

"About a year." Jessi replied.

"This is your room isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Jessi replied.

"Well, we can share it. I'll crash on the floor!" Jack said moving to the floor.

"No I couldn't do that, its your room, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Its been your room for a year now, you can have the bed." Jack replied.

"No i can't do that to you, it's been your room longer!"

"Well, im not moving from the floor." Jack said smiling.

"Fine." Jessi said as she took in Jacks messy rock star appearance and stubborn attitude. "I'm gonna go change." She said as she took off her jacket and walked over to the dresser and pulled out shorts and a tank top to sleep in.

_'He's cute!'_ She thought to herself as she changed in the bathroom. _'I can't think of this right now, my aunt just died and Evelyn just died.'_

She went back into Jack's room to see him on the floor cuddled with a pillow and blanket on the floor. She climbed into bed and shut of the light.

"Night." Jack mumbled.

"Night Rockstar." Jessi replied as Jack smiled at her nickname for him.

--

**Hope that was good, please review! :D**


End file.
